This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Development of Metabolic Imaging Probes Embedded into Standard Minimally Invasive Clinical Instruments for Improving Critical Care Patient Our goal is to develop life-saving tools for the critically-injured patient. Over the years, we have translated a technique developed at UC Irvine, Diffuse Optical Spectroscopic Imaging (DOSI), from the research bench to the cusp of a 5-center clinical trial designed to monitor the effects of neoadjuvant chemotherapy. These same technologies and approaches that have been effective in measuring breast tumor metabolic response to therapy could also be used to detect early hemorrhage well before traditional clinical markers (such as arterial blood pressure) give notice. This could be accomplished by sensing the metabolic/hemodynamic status of mucosal tissues, such as in the esophagus.